No estoy enamorada
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Anna se encuentra en un dilema con ella misma, sus propios sentimientos por su amigo rubio, pero ella trata de siempre negarlo. "No, no esta enamorada". ONESHOT [Kristanna]


**No estoy enamorada**

Ella se encontraba mirándose en el espejo de aquel baño dentro de un centro comercial, se acomodaba sus cabellos y decidió ponerse un poco de brillo en sus finos labios. Acomodo su vestido primaveral de color verde agua que llegaba hasta encima de sus rodillas y el bolero verde olivo. Pestaño dos veces. Anna no podía crear lo que estaba haciendo, se estaba arreglando mucho para solo ver a su amigo de la universidad.

Un día antes habían quedado en que iban a planificar un proyecto del curso de arte, su amigo era 3 años mayor que ella, estaba a punto de terminar su carrera, pero debía convalidar el curso de arte, su materia menos favorita. Anna por su lado, quería aprobar ese curso, era bueno pintando, pero sabía que su amigo Kristoff no era de los que tenían paciencia.

Salió del tocador hacia unas bancas cercanas que se encontraban al frente de una cafetería muy popular, espero un rato y se arrepintió de salir tan temprano de su casa. Finalmente una voz familiar hizo eco en su conciencia.

\- Perdona el retraso Anna, acabo de salir del trabajo – comento el joven rubio, era grande y robusto, había estado en el equipo de futbol americano, pero se retiro cuando empezó a trabajar, Anna lo miro sorprendida, y aunque trataba de disimular su fastidio, no podía, por alguna extraña razón no podía enojarse con él.

\- Descuida, bien, coordinemos de una vez nuestro trabajo – la joven se movió un poco para darle asiento a su amigo - que te parece un proyecto de arte con reciclaje.

\- Es una buena idea, en mi trabajo han dejado un montón de cajas y botellas, puedo traerlas sin problemas.

\- Bien, entonces no sé diga más, ya tenemos nuestro proyecto final para el curso de arte ¿Qué día y qué hora sugieres para dedicarnos a este trabajo?

\- El trabajo tenemos que presentarlo el próximo viernes, en todo caso ¿Te parece mañana?

Anna se quedo observando al joven rubio, sus ojos color ámbar eran muy preciosos, hacían juego con la miel, ella no dejaba de mirarlo y en ese instante al hacerle dicha pregunta, tardo en responder que el joven le miro extrañado.

\- ¿Otra vez pensando en pajaritos? – de una manera bromista el rubio observo a la peli-naranja, la cual no pudo evitar darle un golpe a su brazo con su mano, produciendo un leve grito de dolor del joven.

\- Es tú culpa – se volteo la joven con un puchero en su cara, a decir verdad y desde hace tiempo se sentía rara con él, pero su cabeza decía que tenía que olvidar lo que pensara, no, ella no podía estar enamorada.

\- Ok, ok, no dije nada.

\- Mañana en la tarde en mi casa, a las 3, ni un minuto más ni menos.

Kristoff la observo un instante, se notaba que aún seguía con aquellos cachetes inflados, a él le agradaba por momentos hacerla enfadar ya que podía notar más facetas de ella, y sobre todo la manera tierna en que sus mejillas se inflaban cuando estaba enojada.

\- ¿Quieres un helado? – comento el chico mientras volteaba su rostro a otro lado, parecía que quería ocultar algo a la peli-naranja.

Anna lo miro confundida, pero aquel enojo pequeño que tuvo antes, desapareció ante la propuesta del joven, ella se sintió feliz, por un instante pensó que su día con Kristoff terminaría ahí.

\- Claro, pero desde ya digo que me gusta el chocolate.

\- Eso ya lo sé – comento sonriendo el joven.

Ambos caminaron hasta una heladería cercana, mientras conversaban ahora de otras cosas, Anna se sentía embelesada al escucharle hablar sobre su trabajo. Imaginar que se conocieron por medio de su hermana ya hace un año, ella ya estaba en su último ciclo, y como trabajo final en su universidad decidió formar grupo con el rubio, así que pasaron casi todo el fin de semana en la casa de la rubia, dándole la oportunidad a Anna de conocerlo más y pasar un rato agradable, no solo ayudándolos, sino también conversando y jugando un poco de monopolio. Aquel primer encuentro fue más que suficiente para la peli-naranja de sentirse especial con aquel chico.

\- ¿Anna, que te parece el helado?

\- Esta demás decir que… ¡ME ENCANTA! – comento con una gran sonrisa la joven pecosa mientras en sus mejillas algunos rastros de chocolate se habían esparcido. El rubio no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa por la cara graciosa y llena de helado que tenia la peli-naranja, así que con delicadeza cogió la servilleta y le ayudo a limpiarle lo que ella no se daba cuenta hasta ese momento.

Anna se sonrojo más o igual que un tomate.

En la cabeza de la joven, pasaban algunas palabras, palabras que le decían, que no, no estaba enamorada de aquel chico, realmente no.

La joven lo miro a los ojos nuevamente, mientras le agradecía con una sonrisa aquel gesto tan gentil de su parte. Kristoff lo miró confundido, a decir verdad, no era habitual que su pecosa amiga este tan callada.

\- ¿Anna, te sientes bien?

\- Oh sí, si me siento bien ¿por qué crees que no me sentiría bien? – comento algo nerviosa la joven.

\- Por tu eres de hablar hasta por los codos, pero te noto muy nerviosa.

\- Oh no, es tu imaginación.

\- No, no, no es mi imaginación.

\- Pareciera como sí… estuvieras enamorada – comento el rubio mientras observaba la cara sorprendida de la joven, ella no podía creerlo, su amigo, decirle eso en ese instante. Quería que la tierra la tragase, al menos no debía saberlo él, por supuesto que no él.

\- C-claro que no estoy enamorada – comento la joven mientras le miraba seria a pesar que no podía ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

\- Entonces te reto a que me lo digas honestamente sin dejar de mirarme – comento el rubio mientras le proponía un reto con seriedad.

\- Acepto – comento Anna mientras inflaba los cachetes y lo miraba a los ojos.

No duro ni 1 minuto antes que la joven se rindiera. Kristoff solo se bufo de la situación, ya que él tampoco esperaba aguantar mucho debido a la mueca que por momentos hacía Anna.

\- ¡No es justo! – comento con un berrinche la joven, mientras el rubio le volvía a sonreír.

\- ¿Y quién es el afortunado? – comento nuevamente el rubio aunque cambiando su semblante a uno serio… ¿Eh incomodo? o al menos a Anna le pareció notar ello.

\- Es un amigo.

\- ¿Aja, y esta aprobado por Elsa?

\- ¡Claro que sí, es su amigo también! Aunque bueno… no le he dicho nada aún – comento sonrojada la joven mientras veía al rubio que poco a poco se le notaba nervioso, he incluso la peli-naranja noto como sus mejillas se ponían de un pequeño color rojo – Creo… creo que lo conoces – termino contestando la joven mientras dejaba el vaso de helado totalmente vacío.

El rubio la observo un rato con un rubor en sus mejillas y mientras intentaba gesticular algunas palabras para la joven, ella se levanto agradeciéndole por el helado, mientras con su cartera en mano salió rápidamente del local, su rostro estaba rojo y sus ojos parecían que querían llorar de la vergüenza. Realmente no quería admitir que estaba enamorada.

Mientras empezó a dar uno pasos lejos de la tienda, ella sintió un agarre en su muñeca derecha, era el rubio que le miraba entre molesto y sonrojado.

\- Kristoff suéltame…

\- No era necesario que te vayas así.

\- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa, Elsa necesita mi ayuda.

\- Estoy seguro que me estás mintiendo.

\- Kristoff por favor… - de repente un fuerte abrazo oprimió a la joven que se quedo más que sorprendida por el gesto del rubio, ella creía que estaba soñando o tal vez era una cruel broma.

\- Lo que quería decirte es que conozco al "chico", y estoy más que seguro que él siente lo mismo por ti desde ya hace tiempo.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Completamente Anna.

Anna sintió como su corazón latía con más fuerza mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de par en par junto a una gran sonrisa, aquel incomodo abrazo paso a ser uno correspondido por los brazos de la joven que solo oculto su rostro entre el pecho del rubio.

Ella realmente no estaba enamorada, en realidad lo amaba más y más cada segundo que pasaba.

**FIN**

* * *

**Hola a todos, aquí recuperándome de mi accidente x3, y les traigo este one shot que ya tenía escrito hace tiempo, pero que solo me faltaba unos detalles para terminarlo como quería x3, justo hace poco ando viendo que esta aumentando de a pocos un poquito de fics Kristanna, los cual estoy happy :) amo a esa pareja, y ahora con la noticia de la secuela en camino, más emocionada no puedo estar x3, espero que nos cumplan con una canción de ambos que se hizo extrañar en Frozen (no cuenta Fixer Upper xD), y bien aún no he visto el corto de Frozen Fever, pero ya el lunes iré a ver el corto.. perdón la peli xDU, bien bien, ahora paso a dejar cherrys a mis dos fics x3**

**Les invito a leer dos fics que tengo en proceso x3, _"Mi primer amigo"_ el cual finalmente ya están ocurriendo algunos hechos de la película como la relación de Kristoff y Anna, y su gran amistad con Elsa, una versión alterna de algunos hechos x3, el cual ya esta cerca a su final y espero que les guste x3**

**La otra historia es nueva _"Life´s too short"_ igual al nombre la canción eliminada x3, el cual ya en el siguiente cap explicare porque escogí ese titulo, una historia basada en los años de la segunda guerra mundial, con un crossover con la familia Hamada, este fic será más de drama x3 pero asegurado el Kristanna y por primera vez aventandome con un fic largo de TadaElsa x3, espero le den la oportunidad :D**

**Bueno solo espero que les guste :D**

**PD: Se me ocurrió hacer una reuna fans Kristanna en face o skype x3, por si alguno se apunta a la idea, podríamos coordinar x3**


End file.
